Embodiments of the invention relate to a systems and methods for reducing noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) of an electric motor. The torque of an electric motor may experience a ripple effect (i.e., a torque ripple) due to the particular construction of the electric motor. The torque ripple may be disadvantageous in the electric motor because it may increase NVH. Torque ripple, and thus NVH, of the electric motor depends, at least in part, on the back-electromotive force (back-EMF) of the electric motor and may increase significantly given non-sinusoidal back-EMF waveforms.